


Tummy Ache

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka had something that disagreed with her, but Padmé is keeping an eye on her.





	Tummy Ache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Ahsoka was sprawled across the back of the sofa, head off the edge of it so that her lekku were all trying to follow gravity to be behind her head.

Padmé would have thought it was utterly adorable if it wasn't for the fact the girl had gotten a massive headache from something in the food at the dinner they had attended.

"Is it helping?" she asked kindly, only to hear a pitiful groan.

"Stomach aches from food, I understand. There was this one Mirialan who was convinced he could curb my meat eating ways when I was a youngling, always sneaking plant proteins onto my tray," she said. "But headaches?"

"From what Moté said, she is laying odds it was the broth tea," Padmé answered that. "It possibly had actual tea in it, and tannins do lead to headaches for some people."

"Boiled leaf juice," Ahsoka said with a whine in her voice. "And yes, Master Obi-Wan knows I call it that." She rolled her head enough to see the Senator. "Sorry I got so unwell when I was supposed to be your Jedi aide."

Padmé reached up and patted her arm. "It's alright, Ahsoka. It let me leave early, and that's almost always a boon."

"Well at least something good came out of it?" Ahsoka gave a weak smile and turned her head back, closing her eyes and trying to remember how to purge toxins out of her system. "And it's a reminder for me to harass Skyguy for actual non-combat training."

"Another positive, yes." Padmé shook her head. "I still can't believe they let him teach."

Ahsoka giggled. "He's great at it… when the war lets us have time for it."

"There is that." 

Someday, there would be more teaching, and less war to endure.


End file.
